galatunefandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Skyrunner
Jay Skyrunner is a deuteragonist in the Galatune series. Jay is an Oiseauti, a birdlike race that is now nearly extinct. Jay is a legendary archer and an infamous poet. The Oiseauti races’ history and rich culture is largely oppressed by the Lyric World Government. Like all beastling races on Lyra, the Oiseauti are simply considered “Lyric Citizens”, without any distinction or reference to their unique cultural heritage. Jay has a great love for the arts of the Oiseauti Old Kingdom, and fights to keep his lost culture alive through his poetry and theatrical demeanor. The World Government considers Jay’s writings to be treacherous, and full of “malicious propaganda”, forcing Jay to live in obscurity. Regardless, Jay continues to create his forbidden books and banned writings. Despite the attempts of the World Government to keep his writings out of the hands of others, Jay’s books are cherished by collectors and sell for high prices on the Black Market. Appearance Jay is a tall individual with many bird features. He stands bipedal and has long talon-like legs. He is completely covered with feathers that appear to be well groomed. He has big golden eyes with red eyebrows and a large golden beak. Jay's feathers are predominately a vibrant light green, with long red stripes running down his arms and the sides of his face. His torso and face however, are covered with white feathers. These white feathers also encompass the areas surrounding his eyes. However, he also has green feathers in-between his eyes and, following down his face to his beak. He has two wings and a tail that are used for flying, both his wings and his tail are vibrant green with the tips of his feathers being red. He wears light brown boots on his talons, which have a black belt wrapped around the shin to keep them on tight and he has two layers of theatrical clothes. The first is a white collar shirt that he wears under a larger shirt. The larger shirt is a darker shade of green with yellow stripes at the bottom and down the side of his shoulders; it also has several layers of strings that he can adjust to tighten it or loosen it on himself, located on his chest. He wears a tight belt across his waste and another holding his quiver across his chest. He wears a flamboyant musketeer hat that is the same shade of dark green as his shirt with a long yellow stripe running across the brim. It also has a large blue feather protruding out of it, and another white one that is behind the blue feather. He also wears one brown glove on his right hand. Personality Jay has the air of a Shakespearean actor, charming, poetic, philosophic, and at times a bit dramatic. Although a wanted criminal of the World Government, he ravishes in the praise of his adoring fans and takes little effort to disguise his public appearances. Luckily for him, flight technologies are exceptionally rare on Lyra, so when things get rough he can almost always take flight and escape with ease. Should Jay be forced into a battle, he often tends to showboat, amusing himself with elaborate trick-shots. Weapons & Abilities As an Oiseauti, Jay has a number of abilities that are natural to his kind. However, though he relies on his Oiseauti skills to avoid capture, he uses weapons rather than abilities when it comes to combat. *'Acrobat: '''As an Oiseauti who hasn't had his wings clipped, Jay is quite capable of performing a number of acrobatic maneuvers, and has astonishing dexterity. *'Elemental Arrows:' Jay's arrows channel the primal forces of nature, and contain powerful elemental attacks. *'Flight:' By avoiding the World Government, which requires that all Oiseauti have their wings clipped, Jay manages to keep his ability to fly. However, this also forces him to live outside the law, without the luxuries of basic Lyric citizenship. *'Master Marksman:' Jay's skills in archery are nearly as infamous as his skills in poetry. *'Pan Flute:' Jay also has a magical pan flute which he uses to practice the lost style of musical spellcasting. *'Primal Bow:''' Jay uses a legendary magical bow, crafted from the golden wood of Edreciel itself -the long lost mystical tree of his homeland. Trivia *Jay is 19 years old. *"Oiseauti" is roughly based on the French word for bird. *Edreciel is a rough respelling of the Norse Yggdrasil. *Jay seems to draw inspiration from the legendary archer Robin Hood. *Jay's appearance resembles a Green Amazon Parrot. *Jay's attire seems to draw inspiration from the French Musketeers. Gallery 10683570_1567175460274861_3895309428754048314_o.jpg|Jay Skyrunner with old card design and stats Category:Oiseauti Category:Champion